A gear grinding machine is already known in which an additional transverse movement of the workpiece tooth relative to the grinding wheel is effected by changing the tension on at least one of the roll bands. Same is controlled by a guide bar which is in turn responsive to the reciprocal transverse movement of the roll band carriage. (German Pat. No. 2,059,521 and British Pat. No. 1,310,870.) This control is incomplete because the change in tension of the roll bands and thus their deflection is limited. Further there are some noticeable effects from temperature changes.
Therefore, the basic purpose of the invention is a gear grinding machine of the above-described type having a control, which sufficiently effects stretching of the roll bands that the correction of the workpiece tooth surface does not depend on the condition of the roll bands so that for example a temperature above the heat expansion of the roll bands does not influence the surface correction of the workpiece.